Loyalty
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Karlyn was an ordinary girl, who loved cats and warriors books. She wished upon a star that she could become one...and she did. Follow the adventures of Karlyn, now Solarpaw, to prove her loyalty, and make her mark in ThunderClan history...forever.
1. Chapter One

**Loyalty**

**By Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Ok heres another Brambleclaw's Babe story. I'm not saying hit yet, b.c i dont know how you are all going to like it. It's about a twoleg that gets turned into a cat. She gets sent to the warriors world through the open pages of her sunset book, and has to prove her loyalty to the cats of ThunderClan...and while doing this...she might steal a ThunderClan tom's heart...just wait and see...**

**BRAMBLECLAW'S BABE**

* * *

Prologue: 

Transformation

"Karlyn! Time to go to bed! Put the book down," said a blonde haired lady.

"But mom! I just started chapter four!" a brunette with blonde highlights sighed.

"Yes well, if you want to get up and go to school tommorow you'll wait to finish chapter four," Karlyn's mom sighed, smiling. She took her daughter's book and put it on her bedside table. "I know you like to read, Karlyn, but it shouldn't be interfearing with your grades and sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom," sighed Karlyn. Karlyn's mom turned out the light, and walked out of the room, shutting the door. Karlyn stared up at her ceiling. "I wish I could be a warrior cat," Karlyn whispered. "I want to run free like Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw, and Leafpool, and Sandstorm, and Firestar...I want to be one of them." Karlyn threw her brown hair over her shoulder, and walked over to the window. "Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," Karlyn continued. "Oh, I wish everything, anything I own to be a warrior cat, and run free with them. I know they aren't real and everything, I just wish everything to become one of them." She sighed, and snuck down the vine out of her eastern window. She ran swiftly down the street to the woods near the end of her street, and climbed up a tree. There she lay...quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karlyn opened her eyes. She was in the same tree she was last night...but in a way different world. She looked down, and jumped. There she was...on all fours on the ground. She looked at her feet. She had paws! White paws. She looked around to her back. She had a brown tabby pelt, and black stripes. She ran and ran until she found a big lake. She looked down at her reflection. She was a cat! She looked up, and around. She saw a big lake, alot of trees, and the twoleg path leading into the back of the woods...


	2. Chapter Two

**Loyalty**

**oaky dokey! chapter two!!! we'll see what happens to Karlyn when a patrol finds her!!!!**

**Disclaimer: dont own. **

* * *

Karlyn blinked her new geen eyes, and awkwardly moved herself around the pebbles. Her tabby stripes looked new and fluffy in the sunlight. She started to pad around, as she looked for one of the Clan's camps, realizing that she was in the warriors world. She heard a yowl from behind her. She turned, and her green eyes were wide. There in front of her stood Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw! The tom she had wanted to meet ever since she had read about him in Rising Storm. 

"What is your name?" he asked. His voice was sharp, but his eyes were soft. Behind him was Sandstorm and Brackenfur.

"I-I'm Karlyn," Karlyn stuttered.

"Karlyn. Where is your family, Karlyn?" asked Brambleclaw, flicking his tail to show Brackenfur and Sandstorm that she was harmless.

"Uhm, I don't know," she mewed. "I just...woke up on the lakeside this morning, I didnt know what had happened to me."

"Hmm. Come back with us, I'm sure Firestar would be willing to help you out. How old are you?" asked Brambleclaw. She looked at herself, thinking she looked no older then an apprentice.

"Six moons," she replied. Brambleclaw nodded. He turned his head as if ordering Karlyn to follow him. She padded along with him in between Brackenfur and Sandstorm. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She was going to meet ThunderClan! Her dream, her wish had come true! She stuck her claw into her fur. She wasn't dreaming! It was amazing. Brambleclaw led the patrol into the camp, and Karlyn's eyes went wide. It was just like she imagined!

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw yowled. Firestar immediately padded out of his den. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, and Sandstorm bowed their heads in respect. Karlyn, who couldn't be seen, did the same.

"What do you have to report, Brambleclaw?" Firestar asked.

"We found a lonely she-cat who didn't know what happened to her family. I told her that you could help her out, give her a place to stay?" Brambleclaw mewed.

"Of course, where is she?" asked Firestar. Brambleclaw flicked his tail, which Karlyn took as a signal, and she padded out from behind Brambleclaw.

"This is Karlyn," Brambleclaw mewed. Karlyn's eyes shone with wonder. She was really meeting Firestar!

"Hello, Karlyn," Firestar mewed. Karlyn immediately bowed her head in respect. Firestar's eyes softened a little. "We must give her a mentor at once. Karlyn, you are now Solarpaw." Karlyn's eyes lit up. Firestar jumped up onto Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under Highledge for a Clan meeting," mewed Firestar. Cats came out of the dens, and Brambleclaw nudged Karlyn, or Solarpaw, to join Firestar on the ledge. She scampered up towards her new leader. She saw some of the cats staring up at her, others, whispering in quieted hisses, and still a few, were in the back of the group, staring at her like she was complete filth. "This is our new apprentice Solarpaw. Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur found her today on a patrol, and have confirmed that she is no harm. So, I have decided to take her into the Clan. Whitewing, you are a newly named warrior, but I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. I would like you to mentor Solarpaw." Then Firestar murmered to Solarpaw, "You can go touch noses with her." Solarpaw nodded, and ran down the ledge to go touch noses with her new mentor.

"Hi, Solarpaw. I'm Whitewing," mewed Whitewing. Solarpaw's eyes filled with excitement, but then her spirits dampened when she saw Dustpelt and Ashfur glaring at her. Whitewing followed her gaze, and rolled her eyes. "Don't mind them. They're just sour when it comes to newcomers. They believe that you have to be forest born to be a true warrior. Once you prove your loyalty, they'll warm up to you." Solarpaw was filled with excitement. Whitewing showed her to the apprentices den.

"Is this the den I'm going to sleep in?" asked Solarpaw.

"Yup. Do you want me to introduce you to your denmates?" asked Whitewing.

"Sure," mewed Solarpaw. Her heart jumped. She was actually going to meet the cats from the book she hadn't read yet! They padded in, and there were eight cats in the den.

"Everyone, this is Solarpaw. Over there, in the corner, that's Hollypaw and Lionpaw, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits, here in the middle, that's Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw, and over there, across from Hollypaw and Lionpaw, are Sorreltail and Brackenfur's kits, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw. We'll start training tommorow! Goodnight, Solarpaw," mewed Whitewing, and exited the den. Solarpaw stood at the entrance, feeling really awkward. That's when Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw padded over to her.

"Hi," mewed Hollypaw.

"Hey there," mewed Solarpaw.

"Don't be shy, we're not going to hurt you!" mewed Berrypaw, padding over. Hazelpaw and Mousepaw followed their brother. Solarpaw felt a little more comfortable.

"Here," mewed Hollypaw. "You can sleep by me. It's kind of lonely without Jaypaw here."

"Jaypaw? Who's Jaypaw?" asked Solarpaw. She hadn't read far enough to know who any of Squirrelflight's kits were.

"He's our brother. He's the medicine cat apprentice. Come on, I'll take you to meet him," mewed Hollypaw. Solarpaw shrugged, and followed her new friend Hollypaw.

"Jaypaw!" mewed Hollypaw. The gray tom cat blindly padded out of the den.

"Hollypaw!" mewed Jaypaw. "Who's this other cat, I don't recall ever smelling it."

"This is my new friend, Solarpaw. Whitewings new apprentice," explained Hollypaw.

"Oh, great," mewed Jaypaw, sarcasticly, and then he rolled his blind eyes, and padded back into the den. Solarpaw looked offended.

"Don't worry," mewed Hollypaw. "Give him a moon or two, he'll be fine." Solarpaw rolled her eyes.

"Doubt it," she mewed.

"Here, I'll show you the borders!" mewed Hollypaw.

"Okay," mewed Solarpaw. They padded out of the camp, and towards the WindClan border. There, on the WindClan side of the border, sat a black tom.

"Hi, Breezepaw!"mewed Hollypaw.

"What do you want?" he sneered. "Who's that, a new addition to KittypetClan?" Solarpaw growled, and flexed her claws.

"This is Solarpaw," mewed Hollypaw. Breezepaw rolled his eyes.

"Just great. More kittypets," Breezepaw growled, and padded off.

"I can't stand that...that thing!" hissed Solarpaw.

"Don't worry," mewed Hollypaw. "He's nice once you get to know him."

"I dont want to get to know him. I can't stand to be around him long enough NOT to rip his fur off!" Solarpaw growled. Hollypaw's eyes gleamed with amusement. As they padded back to camp, Solarpaw fumed about Breezepaw. But she would soon learn, the one tom that she couldn't stand, was the tom that she truly loved with all of her heart.

* * *

**tada! R&R!**


End file.
